Invincible (Final Fantasy III)
The Great Ship Invincible is the final airship found in Final Fantasy III. It is found in the Ancient Ruins and obtainable only after awakening Unei. The Invincible is similar to a town, complete with an inn and shops. The shops are for magic, weapons, armor, and items with a place to summon the fat chocobo. In the DS, the Moogle allows access Mognet. In the iOS/PSP versions, another moogle allows access to the Bestiary and Achievements. The Invincible does not land; the party enters and exits it via a ladder. Battles onboard the ship begin with a volley of cannonfire at enemies, and the ship's engines can be temporarily boosted to allow the ship to "jump" over small mountains. Story The Invincible was an enormous battleship built by the Ancients many years before the events of Final Fantasy III. Despite being considered the grandest airship ever constructed, it would later fall into obscurity along with the civilization that birthed it when its creators attempted to harness the power of Light for their own gain, inadvertently causing the "Flood of Light" which nearly destroyed the planet. Though the Warriors of the Dark were able to save the world in the end, the Ancients exiled themselves in shame, leaving the Invincible, along with the rest of their innovations, behind. During their quest to find the four Crystals, the Warriors of Light learn that the Crystal of Earth is hidden beyond a towering mountain range that no modern airship can scale. After speaking with the sorceress Unei, the heroes learn of the Invincible, which now rests in the Ancient Ruins near the Kingdom of Saronia. After braving the labyrinth's depths along with Unei, the four youths reach the airship and fly it from its tomb, now able to pass over the mountain peaks and continue their journey. Layout The Invincible features a single enclosed main deck that also serves as the bridge which houses all of its amenities, as well as an exterior upper deck only seen in battle. Players are taken inside the ship automatically when boarding it from the world map, and can also enter it manually while in mid-flight by hitting the "cancel" button. While inside the ship, players have access to beds which recover HP and MP, four shops, and an area to summon a Fat Chocobo for item storage by using a Gysahl Green. In the Nintendo DS version, the interior also includes a Moogle who can open the Mognet menu. The iOS/PSP versions includes another moogle next the the mognet moogle, speaking to him will bring up the Bestiary and Achievements pages. Taking the downward stairs will return the player to the world map, while interacting with the ship's wheel will allow them to take control of the airship. Shops The Invincible has four shops which are accessible when the player is inside the ship's main deck. These are not manned, but rather have items placed on a counter which open a shop menu when interacted with. Weapon Shop |width="50%" valign="top"| Remake |} Armor Shop Item Shop Magic Shop Musical Themes The theme used when a player pilots the Invincible across the world map is simply called "Invincible" on the NES version, which appears as track 39 on the original soundtrack. An arranged version appears on the DS remake, now called "Giant Battleship Invincible", which is track 50 of that version's soundtrack. When the player is exploring the inside of the airship itself, the theme used is called "The Way to the Top" on the NES version, which was renamed "Road to the Mountain Top" on the DS remake. These songs are found as track 11 and track 13 on their respective albums. Other Appearances ''Chocobo Racing ''.]] The ''Invincible makes an appearance as a secret opponent in this racing game. The Invincible is the fastest enemy in the game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The ''Invincible appears only as one of the difficulty modes of the Duel Colosseum. The enemy levels in this mode range from 61 to 90. Gallery Trivia *''Final Fantasy IX'' also features an airship called the Invincible, though it is otherwise completely different from its Final Fantasy III appearance. Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Final Fantasy III Locations Category:Chocobo Racing Characters Category:Airships